It's A Love On Stage
by RESSAADLIA
Summary: Nothing's impossible. Everything can happen even if Logan is falling for a fan girl named Clare from a small town. But what if their relationship can put her in danger?
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING ON BIG TIME RUSH HERE EXCEPT THE FEMALE CHARACTER AND ANYTHING RELATED TO HER!**

**Anyway, this is my VERY FIRST STORY! SO ENJOY :D**

It's A Love On Stage

Chapter One

Clare woke up in not early morning after her busy night. She had to announced at a radio station last night. Clare loved her job as announcer because it was her dream since she was in grade 8. Now, she could made it come true even though it kinda hurt her own self. How not? She had to announce at midnight untill 1 am three times a week. How much they paid her? Well, it's pretty good she got 75$ per day, that means if she broadcast for 3 days she got 225$ a week and finally 900$ was all she got in a month. Clare had to do it since she was 'a star' of her radio station because she was the only one that could broadcast perfectly and so right in listeners hearing and she loved it. Clare sat in the edge of her bed and tried to full of her energy to get up and do something. As she was about to get up, her phone rang. She looked at the screen and it was her guy bestfriend, Sam. Without hestitate she picked up.

"Wake up my little girl, Clare!" his voice from across. He always called her 'little girl' cause he was 23 and 3 years older than Clare.

"I already woke, what's up?" she said

"Oh, just what's up? I thought you'll get more interested about that day when I call you"

"Huh? What day, Sam?" she answered confusely

"Really? Fine! Your 20th birthday comes in a week. How can you not remember your big day that will come really soon?"

"Oh! Well, I just don't think that a birthday is a huge thing to do so just pass it like the other day"

"Whatever you say but not this time. I'm gonna make it way better and i got something to make it better than just pass it."

"You don't have to do it…"

"I don't care what you will think or say, I'm still gonna do it" he cut her off

"Wow, thanks then. What is it, Sam?"

"You'll find out on your birthday. Have you eaten breakfast?"

"I even haven't gotten up from my bed, haha"

"Silly! Go take a shower and breakfast soon okay! I gotta go now, bye"

"Don't worry. Bye Sam!" she hung up the phone and put it next to her. Suddenly Clare was curious about what Sam told her. She knew it's a surprise and he knew she never got a surprise before so it's gonna be confusing. Is it gonna be good or bad?

Clare got up from bed and walked leaving her room. She went to the bathroom next to her door and took a shower. After took a shower she gets some clothes. Since maybe she'd be at home all day today, Clare just put on her hot pants and t-shirt but a little too big for her because it's boy t-shirt. She combed her hair and let it fall naturally. After that Clare went downstairs and found her mom was watching her favorite tv show. Her dad has gone for work in the early morning and her mom will too. Clare has very busy parents but it was fine with her. She ran to the kitchen and grab some cereals and milk. Clare sat down in the couch and watched tv, she watched MTV. They played a music video by Joe Jonas, "Just in love" and then continued by her favorite boy band Big Time Rush, _"Boyfriend"_. Well, she was dancing and singing out loud like crazy when it came out. Basically she was a huge fan of them, mostly_ Logan_. To her, he was the perfect man alive in this crazy world. Clare knew him so well like she knew her best friend. Clare knew his birthday, his favorite tv show, his favorite food, his type of girl, his family even his _girlfriend_ now. This sounded crazy and yeah, totally crazy but what else could she do? Clare already loved him so much, obsessed and addicted. And about that girlfriend thing, she kinda disliked it. Not because she didn't have change to date him, but it because… Clare saw her on tv with him, they caught by paparazi hung out together. When the first time Clare laid her eyes on her, Clare knew she didn't deserve Logan. She had strong feeling about judge someone and she nearly never been wrong about that. She only wanted popularity. It could be seen by she started stared some commercial break after she was with Logan. It looked she pushed it to act but it never worked. _Meaghan_, her name, standing on 5'8 with that shiny blond hair and perfect white skin had no talent and that was why she was dating Logan. How could Clare know all about this? She was fangirling! she stalked Logan for everything and she was really good at it. The show was getting boring now.

Clare turned the tv off and left to her room and rush into her desk then open her laptop. There were some emails from her friends, Clare read them and replied a few of them. Then she opened tumblr to fangirling over Big Time Rush by rebloged all the awesome photos of them there and logged in twitter. Clare wanted know was there any new tweet from the boys or any hot news of them on twitter. She saw James was replying fans's tweet to him. Clare thought she should try but not spamming him. Just one tweet but it's so meaningful and it could get his attention to reply. She tweeted him

_"Hi James! I know we never met before but i fall in love with you and BTR. I hope you do a concert around me soon and we can meet. Tons of love, xoxo"_.

She_ didn't do it for mention or a follow from him_, she really tweeted about her dedication to Big Time Rush member even he wasn't her favorite. Before Clare knew it she saw there was 1 new mention and guess what? It was from James! He said

_"Hi, thank you so much for the loves! I'm sure we can meet soon, xoxo"_.

Unbelievable! Clare didn't expect that! James replied her tweet but she only tweeted him once. It was a lucky because so many fans were spamming him over and over and how can he saw her tweet? Clare was pretty sure it was impossible he would notice it but the fact? WOW! After that her followers were getting up up and up. Yeah, lots of girl fans must following Clare. She checked them all one by one and… James was following her! This was crazy, as a huge fan Clare couldn't be more happier. Wait, she could if the member of Big Time Rush that mentioned and followed her was Logan. Clare would probably laughing and smiling the whole day like crazy person. She knew Logan only follow famous people and his closest friends. It's impossible to happen. But James's tweet and follow just made Clare's day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"I'll pick you up in 10 minutes so make it quick"

Sam told Clare on the phone. It was exactly Clare's 20th birthday. And like what her best friend told her a week ago, a surprise. Deep inside her feeling, she was so excited about this surprise. Since there was no friend had done this for her, and now someone did. It felt weird because someone was a guy friend, didn't it? But maybe not in some ways. Clare got ready in her room in front of her wardrobe. She still didn't know where Sam would bring her. Was it a cute gathering like dinner and movie or maybe something that needed some beat? She couldn't decide, so she stayed at her old style. Clare put a very cute short dress and pair of legging. Then she curly her bright brown hair but still made it looked fall natural-messy and put some nude make up.

"Clare! Come downstairs now!" her mom called her

"Coming" she answered while she grabbed her wedges then put her phone into her hand bag then she ran downstairs

"There she is! My pretty little princess" her dad said admiring Clare's look

"I thought you won't call me 'little princess' again dad. I'm 20 years old now!" she replied a little bummed

"Sorry." He replied quietly

"Sam waits for you, now go and have fun! Happy birthday" her mom kissed Clare's forahead

"Okay, bye mom. Bye dad!"

Clare walked to Sam who was standing in her porch wearing plaid shirt and black v-neck shirt inside, jeans and sneakers.

"Interesting" Sam told Clare with smile

"What?"

"Your look! It's stunning"

That was true! Her dress was fitting right in her body, her hair fell down naturally to her chest and the wedge she was wearing made her 6 cm taller than her real height 5'6 but Sam was still taller than Clare though.

"Thanks. You too, now let's go!" Clare answered and took his hand

They hop in Sam's car and drive away to somewhere and Clare still didn't know till now. She realized and ask him

"Sam, you still haven't told me yet where we're going" she started to ask

"Oh, you'll see"

"You tease me! Just tell me now! I don't really like surprise"

"Ok, calm down, I'll tell you" he answered then grab something in his pocket. There were two tickets of Big Time Rush concert and one backstage pass.

"We're gonna go to see this" Sam handed Clare the tickets

Seriously? Ticket of BTR concert in Clare's town? How could she didn't know about this? There must be something wrong, it's no way she didn't know about Big Time Rush tour schedule. It's weird right?

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? BIG…BIG TIME RUSH CONCERT?" Clare asked shock and curiosly

"Yap" Sam replied simply

"How could you got these? How could I didn't know BTR gonna do concert in this town, in **Idaho** since I knew everything about them?" she started confuse as always

"Well, I know their people so I made a deal with them to hide this concert for some important people and we're one of them"

"But it's a concert? There's no way to be hide or…"

"Stop! Don't ask one more question again just enjoy your favorite guys or boyband later okay" Sam cut her off

"But this is no way I mean…"

"Ehm ehm, shut the hell mouth up"

Clear gave in and be quite. She couldn't get over it, a concert shouldn't be hid or something. Or maybe he paid BTR for her birthday present? But hell no! Sam wouldn't have enough money to pay them, too expensive and fancy but this couldn't be a concert if just for important people. Gosh, then what was it? Thinking about this drove Clare insane. She didn't wanna take any 'risk' so finally she just let it go.

"There you go birthday girl!" Sam opened the door and took Clare's hand

Clare got out the car and figured out what kind of place she was in. It was a big bulding but not big enough for concert. It was a fancy restaurant called 'Dels and Taste Restaurant'. Right in front of its entry door, she could see a huge poster of Big Time Rush perfomance in there. Now Clare understood why Sam said that it was just for important people, hell he was joking. It wasn't a concert for important people but that restaurant was grand opening. They wanted to promote their cool and fancy place by inviting Big Time Rush. Suprisingly, the owner of this restaurant was damn rich.

"I now understand why you said it's just for important people" Clare was saying

Sam was just smirking and been a gentleman by opened the door for her and let her came in first. They walked in and Clare followed Sam from back. Sam stopped at one table which was right in front of the stage where Big Time Rush was gonna perform. Deep inside Clare's feeling, she knew that she'd love it and it's gonna be her best present from her best guy friend.

**LOGAN'S POV**

"Shit, why she can't just leave me alone?" Logan said while he turned off his phone

"What is it?" His bestfriend James asked

"Her. That stupid and annoying girl named Meaghan" he replied angrily

"She still can't get over you?" Carlos added

"Yeah! That's annoying. I just feel I wanna kill her right now!"

"Hush, calm down boy! We're gonna sing and please be professional Logan" Kendall said

"What do you mean? I've always been professional!"

Kendall words just made Logan more uncomfortable. It made him being under pressure that he never did something unexpected and professional for his job and the band.

"I didn't mean anything okay. There's a birthday girl which is rusher and your huge fan, Logan that we gotta make her birthday special."

"What's her name?" James asked

"It's Clare, if I wasn't wrong. Okay come on! We have to work!" Kendall half yelled to all of them

They off to small stage and ready to sing. It was dark at first, the all the spotlights shine on them. Everybody was there screamed and clapped, mostly Clare. Big Time Rush sang some songs which were "_City is Ours_", "_Big Time Rush_", "_Big Night_" and last "_Boyfriend_".

"Alright everyone that was our last song for tonight, thank you so much for watching us up here and for the owner for this restaurant, big time thank you for invited Big Time Rush. We know this restaurant gonna be BIG TIME fancy and the foods are amazing" said Carlos for closing

"No wait up Carlos! We're not done yet!" Kendall cut him off

"Yap we aren't! A little bird told me that there's one birthday girl here and we'd love to make her night special tonight" Logan added

"For the birthday girl, please come up stage to us" James says

After that the spotlights and all eyes were on Clare. Everybody clapped for her and Sam helped her to get up from her set. She walked to stage with bright wide smile on her face.

"I also heard she's huge fan of Logan!" Kendall said making fun

"Oh yeah, really good!" Logan laughed and so did everybody in the room

Clare got up on stage and sit in the middle of the guys. The chairs were already set by the stage setter and she has got in the middle, James was on her left and Carlos was next to James and Logan was on her right while Kendall was next to Logan. After that, a man came up stage and give Clare a microphone.

"What's your name birthday girl?" Logan asked when he took her hand and lead her to the chair

"I'm Clare" she answered nerveously in the microphone and sat down

"Don't be nerveous, we don't bite today" James joked

"First of all, I wanna say that we got beautiful fan here and I'd really love to ask her something. Did you expect that you'll be here tonight on your birthday? And what do you think about this all?" James said

"Thank you so much! I didn't expect that until my bestfriend Sam told me when we were in the car and all I wanna say is THANK YOU VERY MUCH Sam! You are totally the person I love the most and…I can't live without you! That's it. And about this all, one word, AWESOME!" Clare replied excited

Everybody was claping then.

"Aww, they're couple! He's sweet boyfriend of you" Carlos added

"No! He's not my boyfriend. He's one position higher than boyfriend, the best bestfriend in the world! I love you my bestfriend Sam" she blew a kiss to Sam and he was looking at her smiling. It was a sign of happiness.

"Right. I think the interview is enough, now it's time for us to entertain you, Clare" said Kendall

They begun to sing "_Happy Birthday_" in acoustic. First part was sang by Logan, and he held her hand. Not like the others, they just stared and smiled while singing. Even though it was just "Happy Birthday" song, the duration seemed very long, about 3 minutes and half. Big Time Rush put lots of improvisations and Dustin added some amazing sounds from his guitar. After it was done all of them said "Happy Birthday Clare" in very beautiful way, or words and kissed her cheek. It was definitely the best birthday or birth-night for Clare and she really thanked Sam for that.

The show was over. Now Big Time Rush went back to their dressing room for rest. After took rest for few minutes, someone opened the door and it was Clare.

"Hey guys, am I interrupting? I'm sorry I'll out now" she said and closed the door behind her

"No hold on! You are not interrupting. Come on join us here" Logan said

"Really? Oh thank you!"

She joined BTR in their dressing room and had chat with them. They asked about her life and everything.

"So, did you enjoy the show? Asked James

"Are you kidding me? I loved the show! This is my first time meeting you guys and I was on stage with you, and you guys sang to me. I'd never say I didn't enjoy it ever!"

"Glad you loved it! By the way, you're the girl that tweeted me that you fell in love with me when you first saw me right?" said James while drinking the water from the bottle

"Yeah! Oh My God, how did you know that? I mean you tweet a lot of people and you remember me?" Clare answered happily

"Well, I only tweet few people in a day, and I always try to remember their name. Then I realized your name is not too different, so yeah.." James explained to her

"This is totally amazing" she said almost jump from her shoes

"So are you student or worker?" Kendall asked her

"I am announcer in one of radio in this town and I'm student in college. Suprisingly, I have two professions haha"

"You're announcer? Hah, that's why you can speak so good I mean the words that come out your mouth are just…like you have prepared for it" Kendall added

"Really? I didn't know that…but thanks, Kendall" Clare replied

"By the way, today is your…..how old exactly are you now?" Carlos asked

"Oh, it's my 20th birthday! I'm only twenty haha" Clare answered

"You are still young but you already had job and school at the same time. That's really cool you know" added Carlos

They were talking, laughing, having good time together like they've been know forever. But it seemed like Logan was the only who quite since then. He hadn't said any word or asked Clare something. James started to realizing it.

"So, I think everyone's having good talk in the room except, Logan" James mentioned

"Yeah, are you okay buddy?" asked Carlos

"I…I'm fine. Don't worry"

"Well if you're totally fine you must ask Clare one or two questions or just talk with her" Added Kendall

"Okay! Uhm…Clare, it's so nice to meet you and uh….." Logan stuttered

"Nice to meet you too wait, it's awesome for me to meet Big Time Rush haha" she giggled

"Yeah, and I wanna ask you something, it's uhm…."

Logan still couldn't fine word to ask something to Clare and the times up. Their manager told that they had to leave and a security guy came and also said that Clare had to go right now.

"Ah it's the time. I gotta go and you guys gotta go too, but before I leave can I get your autograph and take picture with you guys?" Clare said

"Sure why not!" said Kendall

"Yeah definitely" said James

They took picture together and it took by Sam, he came to Clare because the manager told him so and one of BTR crew also took the picture. Then BTR signed her small jurnal in her bag. Lucky Clare brought her book, if she didn't maybe she wouldn't get the autographs.

"Well I really hope I can meet you guys really really really soon" Clare said while hugged them all.

"Yeah us too, you are so friendly and really pretty and we hope we can visit your radio, right?" said Carlos

"That's very good idea, Carlos" added Kendall

"Once again, happy birthday Clare! Wish you nothing but the best" said James

"Thank you guys so much. I love you all, and goodbye" said Clare with big smile on her face

"We love you too, goodbye" said Kendall, Carlos and James

Clare started to walk away to the door or to the place where Sam was standing. She only took few steps when Logan ran to her, grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him.

"Hey, I really hope we can _meet again soon. I really do_! Uhm, happy birthday Clare" said Logan with smile

"Yeah, thank you" she replied and smiled

He hugged her then looked at each other for a sec and smile.

"Goodbye" said Logan letting her go

"Goodbye Logan"

Clare walked to the door with Sam and left. Just 30 minutes passed, Big Time Rush and their crew also leave that super huge and fancy restaurant.

**Hey! Thank you so much for you guys reading my story and wait patiently till I post the next chapter! Enjoy this one and give me your review, I'll post the next chapter ASAP! Xoxo :D :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

9 am in the Sunday morning and no one hadn't woken up yet in a fancy hotel in Springfield. That made sense because last night was absolutely tiring for Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan. But it's their job and what they wanted for their life, so they had to do it and whatever it takes they had to face it. 2 hours went from 9 am and now it's 11 am. We could hear someone had woke up and opened the door of the room and it was Logan. It's suprising because Logan was the one who loved sleep very much in Big Time Rush that woke up first than the other. He had have ever slept for 29 hours and that's crazy. He walked to the bathroom and washed his face the to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass then put water in it. He sighed a little bit then drank it.

"It's weird" he whispered while putting down the glass over the table.

Not taking much longer, James came out the room and washed his face in the same bathroom where Logan went there first. Then followed by Kendall and Carlos woke up from their long sleep.

"Morning kids!" Kendall said with big smirk on his face

"Morning Kendall" replied Carlos while he was walking to the tv and brought a huge cup of coffe in his hand.

Kendall, Logan, and Carlos sat down together in the couch and watched tv then James came out from the bathroom and joined the three of them.

"So where are we going next?" asked James in the middle of the commercial on tv

"Dunno. I thought we have day off today and maybe we can stay here" Carlos replied

"Yea we have day off!" Kendall added while playing with his phone

Meanwhile, Logan kept thinking and sighing like the other guys weren't there and realizing but they were. He couldn't help anymore so he started to say a word

"I need to tell you guys something" Logan started

"Oh, someone's speaking here!" Carlos joked "Okay, you can tell us anything"

"That's right" James added while seeing tweets on his iPhone

"Last night when I met.. I mean we met that fan, Clare I can't stop thinking about her. I don't know it's just me or you guys feel the same way?" Logan said

"That's strange. We met tons of fan in whole US and you only remember Clare, Logan?" asked Kendall

"That's true! But that also make sense cause she's extremely pretty" added Carlos

"There's just something about her and I want to know what's that something."

"Well, you're in love with her, Logan's in love with Clare huuuh" said James making fun

"Shut up! It doesn't mean I'm in love. I've never felt in love with fan and never planned it okay!" said Logan a little rude

"It's fine buddy! We'll help you get your girl here, today" said Kendall

"Good plan!" Carlos added

"Awesome, ken-dork!" said James and hit his chest gently like brothers

"Whaaat? Are you all nuts? NO WAY! I was just… just forget everything I said to you…it wasn't true!" Logan became mad

"Logan, I know you! And I know you want to, so just do it! We'll help you!" said Kendall grabbing his shoulder and calmed him

"Huh, you are nuts Kendall! You can't be serious"

"I am. Now let's move! We'll go find her here in an hour. Let's move kids!" Kendall said like a leader as usual he does in the band.

Logan had no choice. The guys had already guessed and made a higher move. These are good in friendship and Logan needed those. He was lucky to have 3 bestfriends and brothers like Kendall, James and Carlos. But this time he tought was not the right time to make a move. He just met her last night and now willing to take her out or something? A thing that was worse is, Clare was just a fan. Logan had never felt in love with fan, never planned and never wanted it. Maybe he said he would date fan In magazine and interview but it was for making fans more interest to Big Time Rush. Didn't mean to lie but it's Hollywood! No lie no money. Maybe public would never knew this but Logan felt he lied. He lied to himself that he never wanted to date a fan. All of sudden, he had a mix feelings,

"So, do you all actually get a clue where we're going?" Logan asked Kendall, James and Carlos. They were in their car now. Carlos was driving, Kendall sat in the passenger side and Logan with James in the backseat.

"I'm not sure… Do you have one?" Kendall unexpectedly asked back to Logan.

"Great K-Dawg! You were the one who forced me to find Clare and promised to help… but now?" said Logan in cold.

"Logan relax! He was trying to help you, and now we are trying to help you! Calm down" Carlos said while he was driving the car to calmed Logan.

"I didn't mean to… dissappoint you Logan, I swear" Kendall was saying or more seemed apologized because of his stupidness.

"OK, now we all just calm down and figure out how to find Clare in this town." Said James

Then the situation was suddenly quite. There was no sound around except from the outside that barely could hear if not open the windows. They four kept thinking the way to find Clare. To find the one that Logan needed to find the most at the time. It seemed took a while, then all of sudden James spoke.

"I found it! She said last night that she's an announcer in radio here right? Why don't we just find that radio? This is just small town right?" James said with lighting in his face

"That's great, but there could be many radio stations here, James! Which one is hers?' Carlos said

"We have our extremely cool iPhone on us, internet works here… Just do some research!" Kendall added to all

"Sweet!" Carlos said in chuckling. "You're the lord, Schmidt!" added James

Now the car was full of noise again. But it didn't come from Logan himself, he still stood and didn't know what to respon his bestfriends' idea.

"So, what do you think Logain?" Kendall was saying and he turned around to face him in the backseat. He didn't reply at the first place. He took second or so to think. After seconds, he let pretty big sigh and wide smile in his face.

"Let's do this buddies! Yeah!" he screamed in excitedment

"Hahahahaha wohooo finally!" James screamed in excitement

"Oh yeaaaaaah" Carlos too

"That's the Logan I know! Come on!" said Kendall

* * *

A cellphone rang in the Sunday morning and woke Clare up. It annoyed her because it was Sunday and who the hell was calling here at this time? She didn't wanna pick it. She was still tired of last night. She had an amazing birthday celebration with Big Time Rush. And she couldn't enough to her bestfriend Sam. No one could ever replace him in Clare's life.

Though she didn't want to hang it up, in fact she had to. The phone kept ringing for 10 minutes. She couldn't hold it any longer so she finally picked up.

"Hello?" she called yawning

"Where have you been? You didn't pick up my phone for 10 minutes! Why? All of sudden you can't use your ear anymore, Clare?'

That was it. It was her boss Mr. Kyle Brown was yelling at her on the phone. He'd always do the same to Clare or everyone whenever they didn't pick his phone or let him down. It was so disturbing. Though, he had a very kind heart. He had never let himself drawn in the pool of madness. He was only angry and yell at people for a minute then he turned to a very sweetheart man.

"I'm sorry Mr. Brown. I was still sleeping and you know.. it's Sunday and I don't have any schedule at your radio." Clare replied, tried to fully calm.

"Yea yea keep your chit chat right on your mouth! I don't need to hear it! Now go head to radio. You've got work to do!" he said annoyingly

"But… I told you Mr. Brown! I have no schedule…" she started to refuse but Mr. Brown cut her off

"I meet you here in an hour! If you don't show up, you're fired! Make it fast, Ms. Simpson" then he hung up

He hung up then Clare threw he phone in the desk.

"I better got fired then come to work on Sunday" Clare said rudely

She just said that because she was totally angry. She wouldn't even dare to got fired. It was her dream to be announcer, she couldn't let it go away. Realizing she only had one hour, she quickly jump from her bed and run the bathroom. She took shower, get dressed and breakfast then hopefully she could make it get in there in less then one hour.

The taxi stopped in front of the grey building and Clare pulled out.

"Thanks" she said quietly to the driver

It's exactly an hour from Mr. Brown yelled at her on the phone to be there on time and hopefully she was on time. She pushed the door and walked half run to meer her boss. As she was halfway to Mr. Brown's office, she met him in the elevator all of sudden.

"There you are! Do you live in Canada? Why you took so long to get here?" he said to Clare unpatiently

"I'm sorry Mr. Brown… I was just…"

"Come with me! Quick and don't ask!"

He grabbed Clare's hand and lead her to the elevator, then let it go while they were in the elevator. He pushed the 4 button as in they up to forth floor or where Clare usually on air.

"You know what Clare? I wanted to tell you good news on the phone, but you didn't pick up until 10 minutes I changed my mind that fast."

She sighed.

"I was sleeping you know, it's Monday Mr. Brown and I think you can tell me that good news now, since I'm right here." She replied

"I think you shall find out yourself that good news. In your office where you usually on air."

What Mr. Brown said made Clare confuse. What did he mean? A surprise? Was he gonna give her a present since he didn't know that yesterday was Clare's birthday?

The door was open and they walked out. They took a few steps then they were already standing in front of the Clare's office's door.

"Am I airing today?" Clare asked confusely to Mr. Brown

"Yes, clare!" he answered simply

She opened the door and walked inside. She still didn't understand why she had to airing on her day off, well without a dealing before. When she was finally inside, she was shock and couldn't believe what was there.

* * *

"Okay so what's the plan again?" Logan asked to his friends while walking back and forth in a room

"When she comes in, we'll all talk for a minute then you and Clare will on air together but, don't mention to the listeners that you're Logan Henderson." Kendall explained

"Right" he nodded

"Don't mess up!" said Carlos

"You can do this, bro! You're realy good at flirt with girl." Added James

As they were still waiting for only seconds the door was finally open. Clare comes in with a shock and disbelief on her face followed by her boss Mr. Brown.

"Big Time Rush?" she said with her jaw opened wide

"Hey Clare!" Kendall greeted

"What's up girl?" said James

They all four walked to her and shaking hands. Clare still couldn't mention anything. How could Big Time Rush were at her office today? Shouldn't they back to LA already now?

"Hey guys, what's up! Wha.. what are you doing here?" she asked stutter

"Uhmm, we're hanging out here haha" replied Carlos

"Yap! You said last night you're an announcer so we thought we could find your radio and, you know just hang out." Added Logan. Finally this was the first time he could act normal or at least like the other boys around Clare.

"Clare, Mr. Brown has something to tell you." Kendall smiled when he said that to her and pointed at Mr. Brown.

"Well Clare, I ask you to on air with Logan from now on till 1 pm, that means one hour and a half. Meanwhile, me and the other three guys will have something else to do."

"Really? Wow! But I could just, uhm you know interview them so we can say to the listeners that we have BTR here!" Clare replied

"No we can't do that! Our listeners and people in this town don't know they're here, remember? Logan even won't tell his real name."

"Okay…"

"He really want to do that anyway Clare! Trust me." Added Carlos all of sudden

"He really does!" said James and Kendall at the same time

She pointed at Logan which was smiling at her then she smiled back. They all agreed and left Clare and Logan alone in the room. They started with awkward but it didn't take so long until they could on air together.

"A hundred and seven point nine Drigss FM, back again now with me Clare Simpson and special announcer…" she was opening as usual whenever she on aired. When it came to Logan's name, she looked at him and gave a look to speak in front of the microphone.

"Uhm, Jake.. Jake Phillip." He said unsurely

"Yap, and we're here now to talk about.. let's see" she searched some topic to talk about in an iMac right in front of her "Oh, Love. Me and Jake will talk about love for the next one hour."

"That's true! And now we give you a really good song before we start talking about love, which is, Take it or Leave it by Sublime with Rome." said Logan

"Uuh that's really a good song, I love that song." Clare added

"Okay, no more talkey, here is Take it or Leave it by Sublime with Rome …"

"Check this song." They said together

The song was playing and they took off their headphones and start to talk.

"So, Logan or Jake… that was really good! I think you can put me in danger in this kind of job haha."

"Really? Thanks! Nah, I won't do that. I'm not that good or as good as you, I'm good at singing on stage and… flirt at someone" he replied and gave Clare a smirk

"Hahaha good one." She laughed

"Hey, how about at the end of the broadcast I play, I mean you playback BTR song?"

"Okay, which one?"

"I would say our new single but I think your favorite is better." Logan said to her

"What if your new single is also my favorite of all?"

"Nice!" he said and smiled at her

Like what they said they were talking about love on air for an hour. They talked about how to get someone we liked but they were not in the same level with us. It was just like Logan and Clare. Clare wasn't in the same level with Logan, she was an ordinary girl and unfamous but Logan was a superstar admired by millions of girls. Let's just say, it's a complicated love.

An hour passed by, and it's time to close the broadcast. Clare and Logan saying goodbye and played back BTR new single which is Clare's favorite, Music Sounds Better With U.

"Alright listeners, our time's up. We gotta leave immediately but we've got something for you…"

"And that is… a new single from Big Time Rush, Music Sounds Better With U!" Logan said

"What a nice song Jake! Alright people, enjoy the song and don't forget to request it though… I'm Clare Simpson…"

"And I'm Jake Phillip…" "Out from your hearing, see you next time and bye."

They closed the broadcast and the song was playing.

**So how was the chapter 3? You liked it? Give me some reviews then!**** Haha  
**

**Thank you so much for waiting me upload the next chapter, i really appreaciate it! The next one i promise you ASAP! :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

After the broadcast that happened at Clare's radio station, her and Logan were pretty close. Clare was close with all they guys of Big Time Rush but mostly Logan. When he had day off he always went to Idaho to visit Clare then hung out with her. They became bestfriend for over a year now. But it all changed when Clare decided to move to LA after she graduated from college. She moved to LA because she wanted a better career in broadcast thing. She wanted to be a famoust host or announcer like Ryan Seacrest, Jojo Wright and many more famoust host and annoucer, and she could easily interview many Hollywood stars. She was lucky that she had her bestfriend Logan that always support her and help her to reach her dream.

Right now, she lived alone in small apartement and preparing for her new job as surrogate broadcaster of a famous broadcaster Jojo Wright. What would she do for him? She'd replace him whenever he couldn't on air and she must be ready no matter what time it is. But lucky her, Jojo was never on air at around midnight even though he broadcast everyday. That meant Clare didn't have to on air at that time like before again.

Today, she would hang out with Logan alone or just two of them not with the other guys. Since she moved to LA, they spent most time together. Almost everyday they hung out, almost everyday Logan stealing spare time in his busy time of recording and shooting for Big Time Rush on Nickelodeon. Clare might think they would just hang out like usual, but not for Logan. This time he would make today is the day she would never forget. Because today he was going to tell her that he loved her. But before that, he wanted to spend the day only with her.

"So, where are we going today Logie?" Clare asked after she got in Logan's car

"You'll see. You're going to spend the day only with me."

"Okay?" she answered confused

Like what Logan said before they spent all day together. From went to restaurant for lunch, skydiving, hot air baloon and the last fancy, romantic restaurant for dinner before Logan send her home. They arrived at the restaurant and Logan parked the car.

"You take me to the fancy, cool restaurant for dinner after we had such a sweaty day? We're covered of…you know, and I look horrible Logan" she said after get out from the car

"Don't too much baby girl! It's okay, we have enough money to pay for the food and who cares about look? I mean you do look amazing"

"No I mean, they wear expensive dress and you should wear a tux. And me? I'm in jeans, cute top which is not cute anymore and converse? This is not good idea Logan."

"I said who cares? Come on, I want to make you happy" he said holding her hands

She did what Logan told her and slowly walked to the door. The restaurant was built with two floors. Logan lead her to the second floor and the food already served. There was only them and a some music player that playing soft instrumental with piano and violin.

"This is unreal. What did you do all of this for, Logan?" Clare asked while she admiring all the beautiful and romantic view in that restaurant.

"You wanna know?" he asked and she nodded.

"I did all of this because, I want you to know that you are the most important person to me. I want to spend the day only with you because I'm tired of recording and shooting and stuffs. And… I want to be the one that holding your hand anywhere you're going, and I want to be with you.. _I love you_ Clare. Since the day I saw you I knew I felt something and when we were on air together at Drigss radio, I felt in love with you." He explained and then holding her hand that laid on the table for a while.

"Logan…" she tried to respon and hiding her tear

"And did you know why I take you to this place when we had such a fun tiring day? Because I love the way you dress. You're not like the other girls that always care about look, that taking hours to get ready, that wear make up too much everyday, you're not like them. Even I admit I want you to wear dress like you're going to party just for me, I want to confess my love to you with you in this outfit. I love you like this, Clare."

They looked at each other for a while and Logan went on.

"So, Clare Simpson, would you make me the luckiest and happiest guy in this world and be my_ girlfriend_?"

Clare stood in her position and didn't know what to say. She managed herself for a minute before she respond.

"Logan, thank you so much for doing this to me and…I don't know what to respon…but…I love you too. I love being your bestfriend, I love spending the day with you and I love everything about you. So, Logan…yes!" she said with big smile on her face

"Yes? You said yes?"

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend."

Logan didn't say anything, he just smiled at her and she smiled back. He took her hand and put it in his lips and he kissed her hand softly. For seemed like 10 minutes or so they just stucked at that position.

They now out from the restaurant and went to Logan's car. It was 11 pm so the parking lot wasn't full of car like it was when they first arrived. They walked to the car hand in hand and they stopped right next to the door of passenger side. Clare was standing against the car and Logan was in front of her. One of his hand held her waist and the other on her cheek. Meanwhile, Clare's hands were on Logan's chest because their body was so close.

"You're so beautiful, Clare." He said

Not long he leaned and kissed her. For a second she didn't respon but then she did respon. It was soft, passionate, long kiss. Clare could feel it. She could feel that Logan meant the kiss, he did love her so much. They were kissing for like 5 minutes and stopped. He moved her hair and kissed her forahead with love.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that, Clare…" he said looking stright at her eyes. "I'm so glad that you're mine."

"Me too Logan. I love you… so much" she replied

"I love you too, Clare"

**WAZZA! Haha thank you all for still waiting me post the next chapter AND FOR THE REVIEW! I'll do appreciate it guys! So what do you think about this chapter? Did you like it? Well, i know this is pretty short but i guess Logan was sweet right? What happen next? You'll see! I hope it'd shocked you haha :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Seven months after what happened at the restaurant, Logan and Clare became more in love. They were a real couple. Of course they loved each other and they understood about each other's busy job. Clare was now an official announcer of one of huge radio in LA and sometimes she could be a host of any show. And Logan was now spending more time in rehersal because he and Big Time Rush were going to have tour around US, Canada and Europe in two months. In fact, BTR already had to sing in some places right now and because of that Logan and Clare couldn't spend more time together. Even they were having rough time and would have rougher than this in their relationship, they still could manage it. Logan and Clare know that their love was strong and that strength would make this love last no matter what it takes.

It was rain night and Clare stayed at her appartement alone. She had nothing to do since she had no schedule today. It was rain and cold so she decided to make some hot mocca and popcorns. She walked to the small living room and turn on the tv. She watched random gossip news about Hollywood stars but wasn't hoping for Logan or Big Time Rush news to come out. She drank he mocca and ate some popcorns and at the same time, the news about Logan Henderson's came out.

_"Logan Henderson, a member of boyband Big Time Rush was caught hanging out a brunette girl at California beach yesterday. They seemed walk along in sand of beautiful beach, hand in hand. But we're not sure yet if that girl is Logan's girlfriend."_

After that, the gossip program showed up some pictures of Logan and Clare at the beach yesterday. And yes, they went there yesterday but they were with Kendall, James and Carlos. Why they weren't caught in the picture?

Clare threw up the popcorns in her mouth and her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it would happen. Her and Logan tried everything to hide it but now everyone already knew about their relationship. She wasn't ready, so was Logan. They didn't know how rushers would react about this. This couldn't be happening.

_"All the pictures seem sure that they're dating. But to make sure, we've got a source from someone about this rumor. And that someone is Meaghan Slade"_

Meaghan what? Meaghan Slade was Logan's ex girlfriend. He dumped her because she only dated Logan for fame and money. What was she doing now? Did she want to take revenge on Logan? Or she was all behind this trouble?

_"That girl named Clare Simpson. She's pretty famous but not famous as me. She's only an announcer and a host in some unimportant and stupid tv shows." _Meaghan explained to the interviewer

_"Oh and FYI, she's not Logan's girlfriend. She stole him from me and I can't just let him go, so I'm gonna take him back…"_ before Meaghan done giving the interviewer all they want, Clare turn off the tv and went to her room.

She walked in and sat at the edge of her bad. She didn't know what to do after this, she was afraid that maybe this thing could break her and Logan up. She walked to her desk and open her laptop. She wasn't sure but she logged on twitter. Even though she was scared, she needed to know what the fans react about this.

FANS REACTED ON TWITTER:

'WHO WATCHED THE INFOTAIMENT? THEY SAID LOGAN'S DATING SOMEONE!'

'Clare Simpson? I've heard that name or maybe I've seen her on tv, can't believe that bitch is dating Logan'

'SHIT! MY DREAM JUST CRASHED! LOGAN 'BEAR' HENDERSON HAS A GIRLFRIEND'

'Meaghan Slade said that girl stole Logie from her! Bitches, please HE'S MINE!'

'CLARE SIMPSON IS AN UGLY SLUT. MEAGHAN SLADE IS A STUPID WHORE. I HATE THEM!'

'Well, I'm sad about Logan has a girlfriend but I ship for them '

'Clare Simpson is pretty. They look perfect together. I totally ship them'

'CLARE SIMPSON IS FREAKING UGLY! WHY'S LOGAN DATING THAT RUBBISH? HE DESERVES BETTER!'

She was only online for 15 minutes but she couldn't help the tears falling from her eyes. Clare should had knew that she'd get these hates from the fans, well crazy fan girls. Although it couldn't be erased that some of them shipped her and Logan but it wasn't that much as the deaths tweet. She kept scrolling, tried to be strong but she couldn't. She logged out and turned off the laptop. She ran to her bed and grabbed her iPhone. After what happened, her friends, family, manager even Logan would try to contact her but she wasn't ready. So she turned the phone off and threw it beside her. She laid her back and closed her eyes try to forget everthing. The tears seemed not want to stop, she put her hands up to her face and it stayed there for like half hour, until she got tired and sleep.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL? THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!" Logan suddenly yelled at her phone while he was holding it. He was just done rehearsing with Big Time Rush and took a break.

That made sense if he yelled after knowing what just happened. And what happened? His mentions blew up almost make his phone explode. The fans were tweeting him about girlfriend thing. Their tweet about harsh, dirty things to him and Clare. At that time, he just hoped that Clare wouldn't find out about this or at least not yet. But that sounded impossible. She must've found out about this.

"Meaghan Slade! What is exactly this thing taking me to?" he said angrily

"What's wrong Logan?" Kendall turned his face to him and looked worried

"Oh my god… Kendall, this can't be happening. The fans knew about this…"

"About what?" asked James

"ME AND CLARE! Gosh, James"

"Seriously? You kidding me right" said Carlos

"NO! That's not the bad news, they said that Meaghan appeared on the news and told everybody that Clare stole me from her! Damn she's so damn crazy"

"Logan calm down. You have to call Clare now! Talk about it, she doesn't deserve all of this and we know you really don't want to hurt or lose her." said Kendall trying to calm Logan down

"Okay…" he said then walk away from the boys so they couldn't hear him, if Clare would pick her phone. She wouldn't pick her phone.

"Hopeless. She won't pick my phone, she turned it off" he walked back to the other guys

He dropped down his body to the couch and put his head down. He was so shocked, depressed, mad and everything. Clare didn't want to talk to him, she got all the hates from the fans which she didn't deserve at all, the fans were upset knowing he has a girlfriend or they were upset because he did not confess to them. Today was the worst day ever for Logan Henderson. The guys seemed to walk close to him, James sat next to him and shaking his shoulder slowly to make him strong and calm him.

"Sorry, buddy" Kendall said

"You can go through this man, you and Clare. I know it" added Carlos

"We'll be here for support you man, count on us" James said

"Thanks guys…" said Logan sadly

* * *

The next morning, Friday at 7 am Clare woke up from her long, full of sadness sleep. She felt she had slept for long time and that was kind of true. She got up and sat on her bed trying to full her energy to work today. She stayed like that for a while then looked at her phone. She remembered she had turned it off all night long. Now, she thought she'd turn it on. After she did turn on her phone, it blew up with messages and missed calls. Most of them were from Logan, some friends and family. She ignored it all and put it back to where it was. She let out the big sigh the suddenly she thought about Sam. Did he know about this? He knew about her and Logan, but did he know that everyone now knew about them? She thought she needed to find out, so she dialed his number.

"Clare! Finally you call me!" he said from across away from LA. That's right, _Sam_ still stayed in Idaho, but he came to visit Clare very often sometimes and this time he was just too busy there with his work and his girlfriend, Sherly.

"Hey Sam! How are you?"

"I'm good, Clare. How about you?"

"I'm… you know…same with you" she sighed

"You're not feeling good Clare!"

"Yeah, did you know…it?"

"Of course! I watched that news…and I'm so sorry. Have you talked with Logan?" he asked

"No, not yet. I still don't feel comfortable and damn Sam…this is _bad_!" she let a little cry

"I'll go visit you tomorrow. I'll call you when I arrive and you pick me up at the airport."

"No, you don't have to. It's okay I got this Sam, just stay in Idaho and please tell my family

that I'm fine here." Clare begged him

"Fine I'll do it! But I still come to visit you, and I don't take a 'no'! Please, you're my

Bestfriend Clare!" he said

"Okay, whatever" she let out a big sigh

"Make sure when I arrive you already talk to Logan okay, baby girl? I gotta go, love you"

"Love you, bye" she hung up

Clare looked at the clock and it was almost 8 am. Time went so fast, she had schedule to on air at 9.30. She needed to move fast but as she was about to get up, her phone rang again and it was Logan. She was confused wether she should pick up, reject or just ignore it into voice mail.

_"Hey sweetie, I know you're upset because of that…but what can I say? I **didn't **know that it would happen and I **didn't** want it to happen. And… I know you're getting all those death threats from my fans but all I can say is I'm sorry, I really am. I hope you'll talk to me really soon so we can get through this and I also hope you get this voice mail, and that's it. Wait…** I love you** Clare, please talk to me soon because… **I really miss you** and yeah, have a nice day and uh, bye._" He hung up

Maybe Logan didn't know it but Clare listen to it very carefully and she cried a lot. She really need to talk with Logan but she wasn't ready. Not just because of she just wasn't ready but also they had no time. They were too busy to fix their relationship.

**WAZZA GUYS! How was your day? Well i hope your day went great unlike mine. I've got this stupid illness and now i can't do anything except lay in bed, sit, or working on my laptop. So i decided to post the next chapter! And how was this one? Did you like it? I just hope you did like it!**

**More chapter coming soon, xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The next day, Sam really came to LA to visit Clare. She picked him up at the airport then they caught up. They stopped in a small restaurant for lunch, actually the restaurant that Logan and Big Time Rush usually come to there. Her mind still lead her everything to Logan, she just couldn't stop it. Even she hadn't talked to him like Sam aksed her to, she just lied to Sam that she had spoken to Logan.

"How's your flight?" Clare asked while eating her bistik

"Pretty good. So have you talked with Logan?"

"Yeaa, I did."

"What did he said?" he took a big bite on his meal

"Oh, he just said sorry and I said…we just need to forget about it and, I mean but we haven't talked anything since then."

"Why not?"

"I dunno. Don't worry we'll be alright Sam. Anyway, how's Sherly?" she tried to change the subject and she did. Sam told her about his life back in Idaho instead of her problem with Logan. With this she didn't have to lie much more to her bestfriend.

Sam only came to LA for two days, he had already left today because he had work to do in Idaho. Day by day just passed like the day before, boring, sadness, full of tear in Clare's cheek. If she knew that her relationship with Logan would bring her into this situation, she would've say no in the very first place. But in the other hand, she couldn't do that. She loved Logan very much and so did he.

* * *

After she talked to Logan that night, the things seemed weren't going to well. They hadn't talked or hung out as much as they did. Well, they two covered it all with kept saying to everyone that they were busy but deep inside their heart, there was more problem than just busy. Anyway their conversation on that night was really simple, like they didn't care about how hard it took to finally talk.

They met in a caffe, Logan picked her up from set where Clare was hosting an off air show.

"So how's your day?" Logan asked breaking the silent between them after they made it to the caffe.

_"Good,_ I'm not sure it could be better but mostly good. How's yours?"

"Awful…like seriously" he replied and Clare put her head down, look at the empty table

"I'm so sorry, Clare" Logan said

"It's not your fault. I think it's just me to over reacting…"

"You don't deserve all the hates from my fans! I mean you're beautiful, kind, sweetheart and the _most important_ person in my life after my parents and sister"

"I think_ it's time_ Logan! The public and your fans need to know the truth about you and I guess we just need to go through this rough time…" she smiled

"But I can't let you get those death threats from my fans, and all the magazine keep asking you…and the paparazi…"

"We'll be okay, Logan" she said looking stright into his eyes

"I love you, Clare. I will never leave you and you promise me to do the same" he held her free hand

"I love you too Logan, I promise"

Things maybe seemed were all good, but the fact it was just like pretending.

**Pretty short? Very short? Well i'm sorry! This all i got for this chapter, next one it'll be longer haha! How's your day readers? I'm sorry for keeping you wait for me to post next chapter. Anyway, i might be busy because of my final exams so if i make you guys wait again...peace. OH! Thank you for the reviews! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

It had been 3 months since Clare and Logan having an on-off relationship and ironically everyone didn't seem to see it. They played the roll really good but not until today.

7 pm Clare walked out the door after airing for three hours in her radio station. She got in the car and was ready to drive home and suddenly a knife landed right in her neck, it wasn't piece her neck yet. She was scared as hell, she could die at that second if she said something or moved. Who the hell was that?

"Move to the passenger seat, quick and quite or this sharp knife will cut your vein" said a woman voice it sounded. Clare moved as that woman told her without get out of the car. After that the women took control and drive her to somewhere unknown. She drove in silent. Nobody spoke in the car, Clare was so terrified but yet she wanted to know who was the woman. Finally with all of the brave she only had left, she spoke.

"Who are you?" her voice not louder than a whisper

"I'm Meaghan, I guess you clearly know me" she took off the hat that she was wearing the whole time she 'doing' her action to 'kidnap' Clare.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Clare asked nearly cry

"You'll find out Logan Henderson's girlfriend! Shut your mouth up or I'll burn this car so you die in it while I ran away"

Clare stood right in her position at the passenger side. What did Meaghan want from her? Did she want to kill Clare then cover the murder and told everyone that it was accident or she killed herself? Or she did want to kill Clare? Why was this happening to Clare? An ordinary girl that only want to be loved by one special guy? Why was this so complicated to dating a celebrity? It had never happened before, a girl's life taken away because she was dating hollywood star. Or Clare would be the first one? Clare needed Logan right now! She just wanted him to save her the she'd hug him tight and never let go. She would apologize to him for avoiding him because this stupid small thing in their relationship. All Clare needed was Logan, right here right now. It was just small wish but it could barely happen this time. It was so late.

Fifteen minutes later or it seemed to take hours for Clare, Meaghan stopped the car in a small, dark, unclean house. She forced Clare to get out the car then, they were two big muscle guys waiting for them. Meaghan gave those guys a signal then they ran into them and pick up Clare. Clare tried to scream but it was useless. Those guys sat her in a chair and tied her right there. After it seemed so tight those guys walk away from Clare but yet Meaghan walk to her.

"Clare Simpson…" she said with evil tone the slapped Clare hard back and forth. It was really hurt to got slapped back and forth by a girl which surprisingly had strong strength to do that. But thankfully, Clare wasn't bleeding.

"Listen here stupid bitch, I have your phone in my hand. I want you to call Logan and you breakup with him…" she walked to the back of Clare than pull her hair

"If you don't do what I say, those guys will rape you and then take off your skin with this knife…" she pointed to the guys and turned back to the knife in front of Clare's eyes

"I'll do that…" was all Clare could say that time.

* * *

Logan was sitting in his comfy bad and watched the tv. Today was a busy day as always but he could go home early. Even he seemed was watching tv but his mind was on Clare. These days they two lost contact, because their busy schedule. Logan needed to reherseal more because the tour was in a month. But if they trusted each other this thing should have not happen right? He thought about her, what was she doing, did she miss him as much as he did and everything. He only needed Clare by his side, right now. Not understand if it was a miracle, but Logan a call from Clare.

"Hey Logan…" Clare voice sounded not well. She sounded sick

"Hey Clare my girl! I missed you" Logan replied in excitement

"Look, we need to talk right now!"

"Okay I'll go to your apartement right now"

"NO! Don't…please. I just want to say it right now and really clear, so listen to me"

"Okay…whatever you want just tell me babe!" he said in confuse

"Logan I think our relationship is not working so I guess I'm breaking up with you" Clare said quick

"WHAT? I don't get it, please honey this is working I mean we've been together for almost a year…just don't do this please" Logan begged her on phone

"No it's not working! We're done Logan, don't ever try to contact me again!" she hung up

Logan could hear that 'click' on her phone when she hung up. He stood there, didn't know what to do. He felt hurt in his chest and he also could feel the tear falling down his cheek. He was hearbroken.

* * *

Clare had just broke up with Logan. For the shake of God she would never done that. She could never done that. She had to do that for save her life. But she guessed her life was over the second she hung up the phone. Clare was died inside. Even Clare was dead, someone seemed happy and it was Meaghan. She smiled, laughed satisfied cause she could have Logan from now on. After that, she untied Clare and walked her to her car like nothing happened. She even gave Clare's phone back, it turned off.

"If you open your hell up about this, I'm sure you will never see tomorrow ever again. I'm watching you" she said to Clare.

Clare couldn't respon anything, she didn't even know Meaghan. She just ride her car to her apartement and hoping she could cry for all night long or even never showed up anymore.

A week went by after their 'breakup'. Logan's life finally reached the top of roughness, how not? A girl that he loved so much, a girl that became his life crashed everything. Logan Henderson was nothing without Clare in his side. Everything he did, just didn't work that well. He messed up on vocal, on coreography, on photoshoot and mostly on interview. The interviewers kept asking him about his relationship, but what could he say? If he told them the truth it'd kill him inside, he loved Clare so much. He couldn't tell them that she wasn't with him anymore. But life must go on.

In the middle of reherseal, which Logan still messed up and couldn't think right. He decided to go to bar, for clean his mind, he might need to be drunk. He ran away without telling his 3 bestfriends or everyone in there. He just needed to be alone.

6.30 pm he pulled his car in front of one of the famous bar in LA then he came in. He ordered to the bartender, a drink that could clear his mind and of course, litre of beer. He sat in a small table all alone, from the bar was full of rich people until it was just him and the bartenders. But then he saw someone walked over him, it was a girl. He couldn't see who was it from a far because he drunk. And he finally found out that it was Meaghan. She wore a really mini dress even we could see her breast. She sat on top of Logan and start to make out with him. Logan couldn't reject it because he drunk and kind of needed it. They kept making out for it seemed 15 minutes then Logan couldn't see everything but the dark.

Slowly but unsure, Logan opened his eyes. He looked around and he knew that he was in a room with shirtless. He could remember what happened at the bar, he just didn't know how he could get in that room. He looked up and saw Meaghan was coming out of the bathroom with a nice dress and not too mini like last night and dried her hair.

"I brought you here. I thought I could sleep with you, babe" she said walking over Logan and sat beside him

"Why would you do that Meaghan? I'm nothing to you and I'm proud of it…"

"Oh please, we can back together! You were happy with me and we were a great couple, everyone could see that" she argued

"Wrong! You only wanted to be with me cause of my fame and money! And I wasn't happy with you, ya heard that!" he got up from the bed

"Come on, Logie! We can try one more time. Clare broke up with you and you know I still love you, just please gimme one more chance" she put on a fake sad face

"How did you know Clare broke up with me?" he asked her. As Logan remember, no one hadn't find out about this yet. Except Kendall, James and Carlos. And he believed Clare wouldn't speak up anything about this. The situation became silent. They two just stood in their position, looked at each other. Meaghan looked like she didn't know what to answer.

"WERE YOU THE ONE BEHIND ALL OF THIS? WERE YOU THE ONE THAT MADE CLARE BROKE UP WITH ME? ANSWER ME NOW, BITCH!" he yelled at Meaghan and she slapped him

"How dare you Logan! Yes, yes I'm the one that kidnapped Clare Simpson and hit her! I gave her death threat to breakup with you Logan Phillip Henderson! Happy?"

"You…you hurt her? Oh my god I can't believe this" he cried and fell down on the floor but didn't take long he got up again and yell at Meaghan.

"You acted too much! I'm gonna put you in jail right now bitch!" he walked to the door

"IF YOU DARE TO DO THAT I'M SURE SOMEONE WILL KILL CLARE AND SEND HER HEAD TO YOUR HOUSE!"

He stood up again. He turned around to face Meaghan and she already put on satisfied face, what could Logan do now?

**HEYYYAA! How's everybody doing huh? Doing great? Yay! I've passed my final exams and now i'm free of study! But i'm still curious about my report though. I hope i'll get great grade. Wish me luck ;)**

**Anyway how's this chapter? Like it? Hope you do!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It had been a week since Clare 'broke up' with Logan because she had to save her life. Well, technically she was alive until now but her heart was dead. Her heart was nothing without Logan. She only needed Logan but what could she do? He didn't even try to call her after that night, he wasn't even worth to fight for her, maybe he hated her.

It was Saturday evening and Clare wasn't going anywhere, she usually going out with Logan because Saturday night was always their time to spend the day and night together but it wouldn't happen again. She was on her laptop doing something with favorite music was playing, it was 9 pm then Clare got a call.

"Hello?" she picked up and it was Kendall

"Hey! What's up Clare?"

"Why you call me Kendall?" she replied annoyed

"Don't be so rude. I wanna hang out, the guys seem lazy to go out so I ask you! Wanna keep me company?" he asked

"No, don't you know what time is it? I'd just stay at home"

"Fine. I'll go hang out at your house, I'll also bring some foods. See ya!" he hung up

Before Clare could replied Kendall already hung up. Great, what did he want now? Because Kendall was on his way to Clare's apartement, she surely needed to move from her chair and prepare for his coming. Twenty minutes later Kendall made it to her place.

"So I bring some soda, chips, breads and instant spaghetti just in case those foods aren't enough for us" he said as walked to the small living room with a big flat screen tv of Clare's apartement.

"Thanks Kendall. Now what do you want to do? It's almost 10 pm"

"Actually I just wanna talk to you, as brother to sister about your relationship to Logan"

"I don't want to…" she denied to speak up

"Just please Clare, I don't like seeing my bestfriend upset! He's undercontrol, he always mess up on rehearsal. And you know what? He didn't come home last night and I don't where he is now. Just tell me why you broke up with him"

She took a big sigh then spoke "So you found out huh? Our relationship doesn't work out. I mean he's super busy and me too. And I made mistake, I over reacting over the fans react about us, Kendall!" she teared up "I just don't want him to get more hurt because of me, I think it's best for us this way"

"Of course! By the he acts everyday, but he loves you and I know you still love him too! And with this way you also hurt him!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! He needs to be with someone on his level, not me! I was just his fan and BTR fan, not more" Clare cried a lot at this point. Then suddenly Kendall grabbed her body and pulling her close to him. He hugged Clare and she cried on his chest. Kendall loved Clare like Sam or more like brother.

"It doesn't matter Clare, Logan loves you, me, James and Carlos also love you" he said while hugging her. They stayed on that position for 1o minutes or so, then they started to go on other topic. They talked just like a normal friend talk. Around midnight, Kendall decided to go home. He got up from the couch and began to walk to the door with Clare behind him. She opened the door for him and he turned around.

"If one day…he comes to you please don't send him home. Promise me you _won't_ do that" he said leaning on the porch looking stright to Clare

"I'll try…" she answered no loud than a whisper

"What?"

"Yeah I will, Kendall!" she yelled a bit

"Good. Take care of yourself, goodnight." He hugged her and kissed her forahead then walked to his car and ride away.

* * *

Logan walked to the room where he and Big Time Rush always hung out or slept over there. His feet just leaded him to go there not his own house. Even though it's 12.30 am in the morning, James, Carlso and Dustin looked still stayed up. Of course, they couldn't sleep when they have been thinking about Logan all night. He didn't go home or to the basecamp, his parent believed that he was in the basecamp if he didn't come home. Of course they've freaked out.

"LOGAN!" yelled Carlos as he walked in the room. James and Dustin saw him then quickly ran over him, which was taking a seat in the dining table. Kendall didn't seem to be around at that time.

"Where have you been? We're so worried about you man!" said James, angrily.

"You look like a hell. What happened to you, Logan? Tell us!" spoke Dustin

While Logan still didn't answer any of them, someone opened the door and walked in. It was Kendall. He was so surprised to found out that Logan was home.

"Logan, you're home! I'm so glad you're back, buddy! I need to talk to you, wait? Why you look so upset…I mean more upset than before?"

They sent tons of question to him, the same questions. Finally, Logan managed himself and tell everything to his bestfriends.

"That's such a crime!" said Carlos

"We have to call the police! Just send that stupid chick to the jail" added Dustin

"But we can't…"

"Why not? Meaghan kidnapped Clare, hit her and gave her death threats? That's lots of crime!" James half yelled to him

"BECAUSE SHE THREATENED ME SHE'LL KILL CLARE IF I TELL THE POLICE!" Logan yelled and got up from his seat

"Logan, look I came to Clare's place and talked to her. She loves you Logan! Well, she didn't wanna tell me the story that you've just told all of us but…she didn't want it. She only love you" said Kendall stright to him

"But I can't do anything. If I'm anything near her she could die! And you all know I love her to death…I just don't know what to do." He sniffled

"We'll help you, as a band, as bestfriends"

"I agree with Carlos! In fact, we've already got a plan to send that evil woman to the jail" said James

"Really?" Logan looked up seem disbelief

"Yap, here's the plan…"

They planed that plan of Logan's bestfriends no matter what time it was. Maybe Dustin wasn't officially the member of Big Time Rush, but he's Logan's and the guys buddy. They talked about that plan for hours, didn't care about their work in the morning. At the end of planning, Logan put a smile on his face.

**Well wazza everybody! I finally manage to post this chapter to you. How was that anyway? I hope you liked it and i'm sorry if this too much for you to read... well i'm just let it out haha :D**

**Thanks for the review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Another day went by boring for Clare. It was Sunday, her day off and she didn't go anywhere. Of course she didn't, she might get hurt if she go out from her apartement because there were Meaghan's bodyguard that watching her every single time. It's been a month after the accident, after she 'broke up' with Logan. Clare also heard that Meaghan was dating Logan again. Well, it hurted her but Clare wanted to live so it was best like this. But wasn't it weird if Meaghan had already got Logan back but she still hired those two big guys to watch every single move of Clare?

Clare sat on her desk in front of her computer. She was doing some works when she heard a knock from her door. Who was that?

"Hey Clare!" said Logan in front of the door and smile sweetly. What was he doing? Didn't he know that he couldn't be anywhere around Clare, mostly visit her apartement? Clare's eyes were wide and jaw dropped, then suddenly she closed the door but an arm held and push it back. Logan walked in and locked the door.

"Please don't" he said

"No you can't be here…don't you know that…that…" she stuttered "Logan, are you trying to kill me?" a small tear crossed Clare's cheek.

"I came to save you Clare, please don't cry! I love you, I want to be with you! Do you know I've been dying this whole month because I wasn't there with you? Just please Clare…" he moved closer and took the two of her hands.

"I don't love you anymore it's useless Logan! You better get out of here before I'm murdered in front of you…you can't see me, you know that." Clare fell down on the floor and cried a lot. Logan squated still holding her hands.

"You can't lie to me Clare! And yes I know everything! That's why I came here to save you, this is the right time! I want you to _move out_ with me, me and the guys have planned it all so this is it Clare!" Logan said

"Planned? Move with you? But how about Meaghan... she's on her way here now and those guys are ready to kill me! Logan please, I just want to live"

"Kendall, James and Carlos already called the police! We'll send her and her bodyguards to the jail, out of USA" he smiled

Clare looked at him disabelief. How could he do that? She forced to smile and forced to take the risk but it seemed too late, because Meaghan was there. She kicked the door with her foot and walked in, followed by her two bodyguards.

"HOW DARE YOU BITCH!" she shouted out. She separated Clare from Logan and begun to attack Clare. She pulled her hair and slapped her hard. Logan was death seeing that. He couldn't feel anything when he saw his girl was attacked. He was paralyzed and all he thought about was WHERE WERE THE GUYS AND THE COPS?

Logan ran to Clare and trying to save her. He almost did it but the big two guys grabebd his shoulder and pulled him out, away from Clare. Luckily, they didn't hit him.

"I TOLD YOU LOGAN TO NOT COME TO HER AND YOU STILL DO IT! SO THIS ALL SHE GETS! I THOUGHT YOU'D GIVE UP IF I LET MY BODYGUARDS WATCH AFTER HER AND CAN KILL HER WHENEVER I TELL THEM TOO" Meaghan 'evil' said after pushed Clare to the corner and her back hit the wall pretty bad.

Logan stared at pained Clare and cried. What if the cops didn't make it? What if he watched Clare die slowly in his eyes? A second after he thought about it, there was a loud voice from the door. It was the police with gun in their hand pointing to Meaghan and her bodyguards and Kendall, James and Carlos. They bought five cops at the perfect time. And also at that time, Logan ran to the corner where Clare was and comfort her.

"Stop what you're doing now bad lady and don't move!" said police 1

"Put your hands up, girl! And yours too!" said police 2 pointing the guns to the bodyguards and they just did what they said.

"YOU CAN NOT DO THIS TO MEEEEE" Meaghan yelled

"Yes we can! You young girl and your bodyguards are arrested because of the kidnapping and abusing someone, which has nothing to do with you" said police 1 as he handcuff her.

"And you are gonna be in jail for that case for 7 seven years…in Australia" said police 3

"WHAT?" said the bodyguards at the same time

"Thank you for calling us sir, call our office anytime if you guys ever need help" said the police 4 before they walked out the door.

"You're welcome, sir!" said Kendall and shake the police's hand

"YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THIS! I'M TELLING YOU TWO! I SWEAR I WILL PAY BACK EVERYTHING, LISTEN TO ME, EVERYTHING!" Meaghan yelled before she finally out of Clare's apartement.

Now all ayes were on Clare and Logan. They both sat on the floor, Clare moaned in pain and Logan comfort her. Lucky her, it wasn't as bad as the night Meaghan kidnaped her but it still hurt. Kendall, James and Carlos stood in front of them, didn't know what to say.

"Do you need some medicine? Guys, can one of you…"

"Shh, no I don't need." Clare cut him off then went on, "Did you do all of this? For me Logan?" she asked almost in whisper

"I didn't. The guys and I did." He answered and Clare looked up at the guys smile a little

"Why? You didn't have to send them to the jail in Australia" she giggled

"It's simple, because I love you, so much and them too but not as much as me and I want you to safe!" he laughed

They two still hugging each other, they missed each other so much.

"So, have Logan told you yet?" Carlos randomly spoke out

"Did you say yes?" added James

"Uhm, ask me again Logan" she said and smiled

"Clare Simpson, will you take me back and move with me?" he asked so gentle

"Yes Logan, I will" the she burried her face in his chest

"YEEEESSSSS!" the guys yelled, they were so happy about this. After 3 minutes, they saw Logan and Clare still hugging, so they walked out and give them some privacy. James and Carlos were first left the room.

"We'll give you two some privacy! Then we'll back in two hours to celebrate this, just us" Kendall said almost giggled then he left.

After they guys left it didn't take too long they let out the hug.

"I missed you so much, Logan" Clare said looking stright to him

"I missed you too, even more. Does it still hurt?" he slowly rub her cheek

"No, not at all. The pain has gone after you're with me, close to me" she smiled

He smiled and they look each other for five minutes then Logan leaned in close to her. Their forahead touch and Logan closed his eyes. He pressed his lips to hers, he kissed her softly, after so long. Clare kissed back, she missed Logan, she missed his kiss, his hug, his love and everything. The kiss got more intense and now Logan lead her to the room. Laid her slowly in the bed and kissing her. It was all he wanted. Kiss her, lay with her and hug her tight. They didn't sleep together or do it, they just made out for long time. Logan knew that she wouldn't do that after the marriage, he definitely understand it. They pulled out all their misses to each other. They stayed in that position for an hour and then they just laid in bed, arm in arm face to face. They might won't move if the guys didn't come back.

At the end of the day, Logan, Clare, Kendall, James and Carlos spent their time together in Clare's apartement. They just had fun.

**Yes, that was their plan! A lot of you have been asking me to update soon, but i didn't do it soon.. so to make it up, i also post the chapter 10, which means the last part of my first story! Enjoy**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Xoxo **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

He opened up the door of Logan's house with Clare's own hand and walked in followed by Logan behind her, carried two luggages in his hand. This time it felt a little bit different even though she had been coming here for uncount time. Today was the day, the day she moved out with Logan and would live together.

Logan put the luggages next to the big suit couch as they walked in to the living room. It was big, modern and comfy. He bought this house or mansion after 'Better With U' tour a month ago or clearly, two days before that 'accident' with Clare and Meaghan happened and yes, he paid that with the money he had got from that tour. Clare stopped in front of the huge flat screen tv and turned around to Logan, he already looking at her smiling. Clare walked closer to him and put her arms around his neck then Logan kissed her sweetly. Clare kissed back, and pulled back leaned her head to his chest, knowing it was where she belonged. Logan pulled her away gently and took her hand, he leaded her upstair to their room and they stopped at the balcony. Standing there, next to each other, hugging, no word from each other's mouth and just admiring the beautiful view on sunset in LA. They had the best moment together of their life.

"My family will move to LA in 3 months" Clare broke the silence

"That's great." Logan responded

"Yeah, I'll never be alone again" she smile

"You've never been alone, sweetheart. Never have never will, as long as I'm with you" he said wrapping his arm around Clare's back tighter and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"What if we don't last together forever, Logan? I know we don't want it but, what if it's our destiny?"

"We will last forever because of love. The world won't dare to separate us because our love to each other is so strong" Logan said turning his face to hers, and now they looked at each other.

"I will never leave you Clare, I swear…" he grabbed her hands "In fact, I want to purpose you right now but I know you're not ready! But you need to know that I'm gonna wait for you even it takes the rest of my life. You're my **'it girl'**, I don't need anybody else to be with me. Just _you_, Clare Simpson." Logan said

A tear seemed fall down in Clare's cheek. She regreted asking that question to Logan. She shouldn't had doubt him, doubt someone who loved her from the beginning just the way she was. Clare for sure new that she had found the right man for her life. Maybe they wouldn't married that sooner, but they would.

"I'm sorry Logan…" she looked up at him "I shouldn't have asked that, and all I can say right now is, I love you Logan" she burried her face in his chest and cried

"I love you too, Clare. I love you by all my heartbeat." Logan responded

They were hugging for it seemed hours, no one even wanted to let go because no one could even break them apart. Logan pulled away gently, holding Clare's head in his hand and rub her cheek softly. They smiled each other.

"You're beautiful, Clare." Was all he said before he kissed her lips.

Logan kissed Clare and she kissed back. They kept kissing until the sun finally went gone and it came to night. That was the kiss of love, real love. Logan and Clare knew the place where they meant to be, right in each other's couple hand. Logan in Clare's and Clare's in Logan. They might won't get married in months soon, but they knew they would. Someday, in beautiful way, with the right person and became a wonderful family in earth.

THE END

**This is it! The happy ending! Are you glad with how this ending? hehe. Well, after this one ends, i might write new one (still Big Time Rush) since i have my holiday. So uh, see you guys soon in my next story, woo hoo! **


End file.
